Kingdom Hearts: Darkness and Light
by Xillmehtc1418
Summary: In the wake of Organization XIII, a new sect called the Thirteenth Order threatens the balance of all the worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Rain slowly spattered against the cold brick exterior of Castle Oblivion. The foreboding atmosphere was quite at odds with the cartoonish, bright yellow exterior.

Xajhetc had to admit the décor was not quite his cup of tea, but Mexa had not chosen this place for the palette. In it was housed something far more valuable than bright primary colors.

The inside was not as bad as the outside would have you think. It was a calming white color, which Xajhetc liked. All of the Thirteenth Order liked pure white.

Xajhetc walked up to a curious crystal at the left side of the room and pressed his hand to it. It was cold to the touch. He slowly closed his eyes, and imagined Hollow Bastion.

Xajhetc felt as if his heart was being squeezed for a brief moment, then all was calm. He was on another floor.

_Silly Xajhetc. You don't have a heart to be squeezed._

No. No, he didn't. As if he needed to be reminded.

He slowly made his way to the door. He reached into his white robe and pulled out an ordinary card. He held it to the door. The card glowed briefly, and then the door opened.

Farix observed the door open. He turned to Lexunth.

"Finally. Xajhetc is never on time."

Lexunth tilted his head. "I never understood what kept him so busy."

Farix sneered. "If I knew, I'd be doing it right there with him. There's only so many times you can meander around Agrabah."

"Or Wonderland." Lexunth shivered.

Farix smirked. "I try to avoid going near Wonderland."

"Lucky."

Xajhetc came through the door. He looked around. He saw Farix, the Order's second-in-command, talking to Lexunth on a high ledge. He distinctly heard the word "wonderland".

Xajhetc furrowed his eyebrows, but decided to drop it.

He walked through the town. He much preferred Radiant Garden to Hollow Bastion, but Sora had not been here for a year. After all, they were walking through _his _memories.

He came to a stop at a bar. The perfect sort of place for several strangers to talk about mysterious matters without looking out of place.

He walked easily in. After observing, he spotted the men he was supposed to meet—Mexa, Xemaubi, Krexs, and Draglanx. Somehow Farix and Lexunth had managed to get there, too.

Xajhetc walked over to the table and sat down.

Mexa looked around. He was a large man with wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "Is everyone here?"

Xemaubi tapped his fingers. "Everyone that could be gathered on such short notice. The rest are out doing assignments."

Mexa frowned. "Well, I'll just tell them the message later." He turned to the available Order members. "I've lured Sora into a trap."

Krexs cocked his eyebrows. "How?"

Mexa looked left, then right. He turned to the group. "I sent him a letter embossed with the King's seal. Told him to meet me urgently at Radiant Garden."

Xajhetc smirked. "You know, that's what I like about your plans, Mexa. They're never overly complicated."

Mexa straightened up. "I never saw the need for plans that took months to enact anyway."

All smiled.

"Sora, Riku and Kairi should be there in about three days. We'll meet them then."

Mexa paused.

"So, does everyone know the plan?"

Sounds of agreement.

"Good."

They got up, only pausing to hear Xemaubi utter a single sentence.

"The door to light shall be ours."


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness and Light

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness and Light

Part 2

"Sora. Aim for that dock."

Sora steadied the Gummi Ship and slowly tilted into the dock Riku had pointed out.

"Easy now…"

The ship landed easily. Sora turned around.

"Everyone okay?"

Riku seemed to be okay, but Kairi looked dizzy.

"Whoa…"

Sora smiled. "I'm still new at this thing. Give me a break."

Kairi took a deep breath. "I didn't say anything. As much as I should have."

"Whatever."

Sora pushed the window up and got out of the Gummi Ship. Riku followed, then Kairi.

Sora exhaled. "So, we're finally here. Disney Castle."

The castle was pretty much as Sora remembered it. Bright and inviting.

Sora looked around. "Now how did we get out of here the first time?"

A few seconds' wait.

"Oh! This way!"

He confidently led them to the courtyard.

"Hey! Sora!"

Sora looked behind him. "Hey!"

He was suddenly leapt upon by two small chipmunks.

"Sora!"

"We missed you!"

"How you been?"

"Did you treat the Gummi ship right?"

When they had finally gotten off him, he introduced them.

"Riku, Kairi, this is Chip and Dale."

Riku tilted his head. Kairi smiled.

"Hi there."

They responded enthusiastically.

"Hi, Kairi!"

"Nice to meet you!"

Sora looked at Riku, who looked a little freaked out.

"Say hi, Riku."

"They're chipmunks?"

"Say it."

"Hi."

When the introductions were done, Sora began to ask them some questions.

"So, where are Donald and Goofy?"

"They're on a mission in Radiant Garden."

Sora frowned. "Oh…really?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad."

"So, Sora, what brings you here?"

Sora reached into his vest pocket and took out the familiar letter. "I got this note a few days ago saying the King wanted to meet me here."

Chip looked confused. "The King didn't say anything about it…"

Sora frowned. "He didn't?"

"Nope… but we can still get you to him!"

Sora smiled again. "All right. Lead the way!"

King Mickey's throne room really was magnificent when it wasn't filled to the brim with Heartless.

Although Sora had to admit it was quite long.

After a long trek to the throne, Sora finally met up with the king.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi!"

The King leapt out of his seat and tackled all three of them at once. After holding the group hug for a while, they finally let go.

"So, what brings you fellas to the castle?"

Sora took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to the king.

The king looked at it. He looked very, very puzzled. He then handed it back to Sora.

"I didn't write that."

"What?!"

The king clicked his tongue. "That seal is forged. That's not my handwriting."

Sora shook his head. "Then who--?"

"Ah. That was me."

Sora looked behind him. There was a man in a robe—identical to Organization XIII's, but pure white.

Sora gritted his teeth. "It's a trap."

Riku sighed. "You think?"


End file.
